


Dark Chocolate

by Bolontiku



Series: Hot Chocolate [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Rich, smooth, easy; you fit into their lives without thinking of it and Brock isn't gonna let that go, even if his idiot friend doesn't get it he does. That's all that matters right? Oh, and one small other thing....
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Reader
Series: Hot Chocolate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589224
Comments: 25
Kudos: 18





	Dark Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> So I cannot let these three behind and IDK if I will ever be done with them. I LOVE THEM OKAY?!?! This was bound to happen. Also, summary much/.

Brock rolled his hips up, drawing a little gasp from you, your nails digging into his thick shoulders as you rode him slowly.

Fuck. Fuck, how did it come to this? There was no way in hell he had ever thought you'd be straddling him willingly, much less- fuck! His thoughts scattered as you leaned forwards and pressed your lips to his pulse, tongue swirling over the skin of his neck, hips circling as you took him deeper. 

His fingers tightening on your waist, "baby!" The word came out strangled as he guided your hips back down, his own jerking up, "s-sorry, ngh!"

"Brock?" You watched him as he screwed his eyes shut tight, slowing your movements, unsure.

"No, no… god, don't stop!" He begged, chocolate eyes snapping open to watch you.

The way he bit down on his bottom lip encouraged you, the way he struggled to keep from thrusting up into you- it made you feel so loved. "Brock? Mnngh, I n-need you."

Fuck, he almost came with that confession. Rolling you under him carefully, Brock struggled to keep from pistoning into you, instead slowly pressing into you inch by fucking inch, filling you slowly, enjoying the feel of your warm wet cunt wrapped around his cock. Brock groaned, sinking into you completely and capturing your lips with his own, tongue seeking yours as you dragged your nails down his back. 

"F-faster!" You gasped wrapping your legs around his waist, "nnmmm, Brock! I won't break, I promise… I promise…"

Brock gave in, growling as he drove into you, hips pistoning between your legs. "Fuck baby- so good, so good for me, baby…" the last word coming out in a near whine as lips dragged from your collarbone up to your ear, where his teeth sank into your lobe. 

His tongue swiping out along the shell of your ear as you snapped your hips up into his, taking him deeper, "Brock! Yes! Mooore!" You cried eyes squeezed shut as heat pooled low, whimpering as he gripped your legs, pulling you into his thrusts. Little gasps leaving you as he drove into you, a cry tearing out of you as the heat exploded low in your belly. 

Brock cried out, low guttural as you came, walls clamping down on his cock, his orgasm rushing through him as he thrust in, burying himself as deep as he could inside you.

"I love you," you gasped quietly, repeating like a chant, peppering kisses where you could. Soft fluttering against his rough skin.

He nearly dropped atop you, barely managing to keep himself hovering above you. He huffed as you wriggled under him, hips rolling up into him, his lips capturing yours as he thrust in already hardening again. You gasped into him, wrapping your hands around him, lips moving with his, parting for him as he swept his tongue along yours once again. Each thrust driving him deeper into you as he caught your hips in his hands, tugging you up into each snap of his hips, you cried out as he pinned your hips down and groaned roughly into your ear. "Perfect… Y/N, so perfect.." He should say it, instead he worshipped your body with his, molding the both of you together.

It was more than you could handle, legs locked around his waist, you tossed your head back, hands falling off his shoulders, grasping and twisting in the bed sheets as you came with a shout. His name echoing throughout the room.

Brock growled as he followed you over the edge, buried deep inside you. "I will never get enough of you.." He hummed pressing tender kisses to your shoulder. "I didn't hurt you?"

You giggled as he kissed along your jaw, rough scruff tickling you. "No, but don't forget Alex is coming over, we need to get cleaned up!"

"Yeah, yeah… let's shower together?" You nodded, squeaking as he carefully pulled out and easily pulled you up and into his arms as your knees wobbled. 

**

It had been three months of slow torture where you had initiated more than just touching and kissing. Assuring him over and over that you would be fine. Still, the first time Brock had been careful with you, taking his time. Lips and fingers exploring every bit of skin, it had you breathless and ready to take matters into your own hands. That was until he had finally given you what you wanted. Your body had been wound so tight, little flames licking over your skin, his breath igniting each flame, the tension tightening low in your belly, your back arching as electricity ran down your spine.

Brock was everything, knew exactly what you wanted when you wanted it, that crooked grin as his low gravelly voice whispered into your ear urging you to let go. It was alright. 

And you did.

And then there was this. 

Alex on your left, hand toying with your fingers as the game played on the TV. Brock on your right, loud and groaning at what was happening, but he would sit back and his hand would fall on your thigh or he'd drop a quick kiss to your cheek. You were happy, it surprised you that you just realized it.

These two men, you watched them as you worked the bar with them. Brock and Alex cursing every five seconds, talking shit with the clients, beer and testosterone overly abundant. Alex slipping behind you, hand on your lower back, quick kids to your temple. Brock grinning as he brushed up beside you, his hand squeezing the back of your neck.

You had been so scared, you had given up on your life altogether. Shaking your head you smiled softly.

Baby. Princess. Sugar.

That's what they called you. 

If someone had asked you a year ago where you would be you would have cheerfully lied, cause you hadn't planned to make it this far.

Yet here you were. 

**

Alex tossed a couch pillow over your head, nailing Brock in the side of his. The man growled as he turned, but his expression softened when he saw you completely asleep, half sprawled atop Alex. Alex slipped his arms under you, whispering, "gonna move her to the bedroom."

"Yeah, alright, sure? I can-"

Alex shook his head, "you keep watching. Imma head back to my place."

"It's late, you could stay. Y/N loves making pancakes."

Alex chuckled quietly as you snuggled closer to him. "Shh," he frowned at Brock before heading to the bedroom you shared with him. You hummed when he carefully put you in bed, slipping your boots off and pulling the covers over you and tucking you in. 

He stared a moment, fingers playing with your hair before he leaned over and kissed your cheek. That was okay, that was allowed, Alex didn't think of how you stared up at him, or how you always smelled of vanilla and roses. How you easily fit right between Brock and himself.

He took a step back. 

"Don't leave?" You peeped, grabbing his arm.

Alex laughed softly, "gotta go princess, time for you to go to sleep."

You frowned and tugged on his arm, you were being spoiled, but they usually gave in. "Stay till I fall asleep again?"

**

Brock sighed, the game had gone late, still his team lost. Who would have guessed it? 

He scowled, running a hand through his hair as he kicked his boots off and headed to the bedroom, ready to crawl in. He paused by the door, smile inching across his face. Your head tucked in neatly under Alex's chin, arms wrapped securely around the man. He tried not to laugh outright, the man spoiled you, of course he would give in to you asking him to stay, fuck how could anyone not give you what you wanted? 

He briefly wondered if Alex was alright. He had seen his friend struggling, trying to keep away from you, making excuses to not spend time with you, being careful to keep from touching you too much. Brock wondered if he realized that he had fallen for you? He chuckled softly to himself, and here Alex called him the stubborn one!

It was more natural for you, he was certain you didn't second guess it. You just loved him. You loved both of them and Brock… he wasn't gonna let that go. He was still too selfish, maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. Old habits die hard, so what if he wanted to keep you and Alex? Both of you had the choice to walk away and here you both were. 

Quietly he tugged his shirt off over his head, flicking the bedroom lights off and made his way over. The bed shifted slightly under his weight as he slid under the covers. It was automatic, the two shifting into him. Legs and arms unconsciously wrapping around him, pulling him in closer, he wondered if you'd make chocolate chip pancakes in the morning? Brock pressed his lips to your forehead, making sure the covers reached around the both of you. He’d make sure to pick up extra covers in the morning, after pancakes.

***

The bar was busy, Brock kept an eye on you as you moved through the crowd, most were regulars so he was pretty relaxed. He could see Alex at the other end of the bar, drinks served and talk exchanged. He was glad that you had become a part of their lives, you had brought a sense of calm to it.

Brock watched as you turned, it caught his attention as you stopped in your tracks. Following your line of sight he realized you were staring at Alex. 

Alex and the pretty blond lady that was leaning over the bar, he frowned as she ran her hand along his jaw, Alex grinning from ear to ear, Brock didn’t like that.

Alex looked over as he heard Brock whistle, you hurried over as he waved at you. “Hey, cutie, don’t forget about me!” He turned back to blond smirking, he should find someone that made him happy. Watching you with Brock- well, it was Brock really. He had followed that man everywhere since training and he was glad to see him so happy. You made him happy, it was the reason he had been looking at others lately, he couldn’t have you. Brock needed you, even if he was too hard headed to realize it. He sighed, the man hadn’t told you yet, it had been a point of argument for a week now between them. 

Still, Alex knew if things continued the way things were it could get messy. He loved giving you cuddles and spoiling the fuck out of you, it was getting dangerously easier to give you kisses, but these were things Brock needed to do. Not things his friend was supposed to be doing, not that Brock didn’t know, shit he had woken up tangled up in arms and legs, Brock grumbling about it being too early. 

Alex smiled, thinking of how you tugged them back in close. " _Five more minutes for chocolate chip pancakes?_ " You had sighed, as if there was any question. He felt that warmth, the fondness warming and shifting, no… he needed to find someone. He couldn't have you. That’s not how things worked.

**

You smiled as you made your way around the counter, Brock flicking the lights and signaling closing time was imminent. He wrapped a hand around the back of your neck, squeezing lightly and making you hum happily. “Sugar, is there something you want?”

You frowned, feeling heat crawl up your neck, ears burning. He had caught you staring. You hadn’t liked seeing the blond lady touching Alex, you hadn’t liked it at all. Alex was… he was… Alex belonged to you and Brock. What if she stole him away? What if Alex didn’t call you princess anymore? The thought made it hard to breathe, you sniffled.

“Sugar,” he drawled the word out, leaning into you and crowding you. It made your thoughts scatter, “I can tell there’s something you want,” he chuckled as your fingers toyed with the bottom of his shirt, bottom lip sticking out in a small pout. “I know when there’s something you want, something you wanna say Y/N?”

You chewed on your bottom lip and dropped your forehead to his chest, shaking your head.

Brock chuckled, “alright, here’s what you are going to do.” He pulled away, “now we know Alex, right?” you nodded your head avoiding looking at him. Another laugh, “listen, now you’re gonna go over there, yes right now, in front of that pretty lady, and you’re gonna tell him that you want his attention.” Brock nearly burst into laughter as you snapped your head up to stare at him with an open mouth. “Oh, and remember that thing I call him every now and then? Yeah, you do, call him that. Make sure he understands alright? He needs to understand that he belongs to us. Now go on.”

“B-Brock…” you whimpered softly.

He dipped his head and pressed his lips to yours, laughing, “Y/N, don’t I know what’s best for you?” he watched as you nodded, “here’s a deal. I will make you super ultra hot chocolate if you go say that to him, and I promise he will love it, so, you go say that to him and if he doesn’t follow you over here like a puppy I will kick his ass.”

You giggled, looking up at him sweetly, “super ultra?”

“Fuck Y/N, you better get over there before I snatch you away right now.” Brock growled bodily turning you and patting your behind as he pointed you towards Alex.

**

He always knew where you were in the bar, just like he knew where Brock was without looking. He always had a sense of these things, more like he couldn’t keep his eyes off either of you. So, when Brock gave you a little shove he noted it without looking. The blond pouted at him, “closing time eh? Maybe I could stay--”

Alex looked over his shoulder when he felt a tug on his shirt, “hey princess.” He cocked his head to the side, turning his body towards you without thinking, you kept your head down before you looked over your shoulder at Brock who raised an eyebrow and made a quick waving motion. The blond clucked reaching out for Alex who pulled just out of reach, “hey, somethin’ wrong?” she asked, eyes flicking between you and Alex.

You swallowed, “I w-want your attention,” you muttered the next two words.

Alex felt his throat go dry. He glanced at Brock who locked gazes with him, a smug smile in place, a quick nod of his head answering his questioning look.

You squirmed, fingers toying with his shirt, “I want your attention… baby boy!”

The blond snickered.

Alex watched as you chewed at your bottom lip, he had heard you the first time and the look he had shared with Brock had given him an answer. This was okay. He could love you. 

You reached out, grabbing his hand carefully, smiling as he slipped his rough calloused fingers along with your soft ones. He'd never noticed the thin white lines, scars criss crossing across your palm. What else had he missed while trying not to stare?

“Hey!” the blond scowled catching Alex’s arm.

Brock sauntered over, glancing at the blond, "sorry miss time to close up shop." She frowned holding onto Alex, Brock catching her wrist in hand, prying her off him. "Time to go lady,” he growled, pushing her away from the counter. Waving his hand and glaring at her till she skittered out the door.

"Brock-" Alex looked over at him.

He shook his head, "still got plenty to finish up here. Go on, take our princess to bed. Got the extra room ya never use anymore if ya don’t wanna share our bed, I don’t mind either way.” He huffed heavily, looking at Alex, “I mean, I think it's time that changes." Brock chuckled as you looked at him, "nah-uh, don't give me that look, you got enough in you for the both of us. Don't think either of us can breathe right without you." 

Still, both of you stood still hesitating. Brock grumbled scratching the back of his neck. "I ain't going anywhere and I ain't worried 'bout things getting messy. It just is what it is, we are…. We don’t work without each other. We need each other and if that ain’t the truth, you two speak up now.”

You nodded quickly stepping into him, tugging on his shirt collar till he dipped down quickly kissing you. "Thank you."

He grinned, waving Alex off as he moved to say something, “bud, you love her, it’s not a bad thing, she gets both of us," he huffed as Alex held his gaze, "goddamn it, you know that's not easy for either of us to find. What's wrong with us sharing it?! Specially when she gives it to us both easily? If she didn't want to-" he swallowed, why did he have to say this outloud? He grunted, "if she didn't want the both of us she'd just have to say so."

Alex looked at you, "you don't have to…"

"But," you held onto him, "I love you. I love both of you, i-is that okay?"

He sucked in a breath, nodding, barely registering Brock's low chuckle as you pulled on his arm and led him towards the front door. Brock shook his head as he watched the two of you slip out the bar. Alex was barely able to find his keys before he stumbled out after you. 

He wondered if he knew what he was getting into? Brock's laughter filled the quiet of the bar as he set about cleaning, he still needed to finish paperwork as well, inventory and do the cash drop, he would be late getting home. Still, the thought of you two being there made him smile and he shook his head. Life was more interesting now that you were a part of it and Brock was happy. 

He dropped his head to the bars top, a loud groan escaping him, he still hadn't said it to you. Propping his head on his forearms he decided he would tell you… soon. After. Later. Soon.


End file.
